Profecía autocumplida
by Ana-List
Summary: One-shot. Los villanos dan su golpe maestro. Endeavor se enfrenta a Dabi y el escuadrón de Eraser intenta detener la destrucción de Shigaraki, mientras dos héroes alados luchan con un Nomu de Alta Gama. Al ver la situación, Edgeshot debe elegir a quien asistir, sin saber que su elección será clave y precipitará la caída de un héroe.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Boku no hero Academia no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Profecía autocumplida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La batalla está siendo un completo caos. No solo se ha desplegado por toda la ciudad un ejército de villanos, sino que ha aparecido un Nomu de alta gama. Desde la azotea del edificio en el que está luchando puede ver que un montón de edificios se descomponen a causa del quirk de Shigaraki. Está a demasiados kilómetros como para que alcance un área cercana. Eraserhead no debe estar lejos. Jeanist y Gran Torino forman equipo con Aizawa. El plan es que Tsukauchi les acerque en helicóptero para detener a Shigaraki. Hawks debería estar protegiendo el vehículo, pero la aparición del Nomu en el oeste ha precipitado que tenga que asistir a Ryukyu y su aprendiz para hacerle frente al villano artificial mejorado. Varios kilómetros al sur, una llamarada azul choca contra una naranja. Se ha formado un triángulo con tres conflictos estratégicos clave y decenas de pequeñas batallas en toda la ciudad.

Incluso conociendo los planes de los villanos, apenas están siendo capaces de contener la situación. Lleva tiempo sospechando que el Gobierno tiene algún infiltrado en la Liga y lo cierto es que al menos les ha dado tiempo a evacuar a gran parte de la población, salvando decenas de miles de vidas.

-Ayudad a evacuar a los civiles restantes. –Kamui Woods y Mount Lady asienten mientras él acaba con el último clon de Twice.

Se pregunta, qué debe hacer ahora. Endeavor parece estar en problemas, pero él no puede hacer nada contra la cúpula de fuego que les rodea. Por otra parte, el helicóptero del escuadrón de Eraserhead está desprotegido, siendo éste un punto primordial de cara a vencer a Shigaraki. Puede distinguir un destello de plumas rojas y la figura de un dragón luchando arduamente contra el Nomu de alta gama.

"Hay una razón por la cual los héroes profesionales no deben de involucrarse sentimentalmente entre ellos."

Cabecea intentando ignorar la vocecilla que suena en su interior. No sabe si es su intuición o su corazón el que le dice que debe ir a pelear contra el Nomu; prefiere pensar que es su instinto y decide obedecerlo.

Y mientras se desplaza a toda velocidad hacia el oeste, sus pensamientos viajan al pasado y a una conversación en particular.

* * *

_-No puedo hacer esto. –Ella sujeta sutilmente su máscara para que no se la quite. Sus ojos brillan mostrando un destello de tristeza que sacude sus entrañas._

_-Pensaba que… -Por primera vez vacila sin saber qué decir. _

_La atracción es innegable, nunca se ha sentido tan cómodo con alguien. Le gusta, le gusta mucho. La conexión que se había establecido entre ambos había evolucionado desde una agradable camaradería a algo más que una amistad. Edgeshot no es del tipo de hombre que suele salir con otras personas. Las veces que ha intentado darse una oportunidad en el amor no han salido bien debido a su compromiso como héroe. _

_Con ella es diferente, es igual que él._

_-Los héroes no deberíamos… -Ella duda qué palabra usar. -… confraternizar. –Sus delgadas cejas se arquean mostrando su incredulidad. No ha elegido la mejor palabra para definir su situación. _

_-¿Te refieres a que no debemos enamorarnos? –Pregunta sin andarse con rodeos provocando que sus mejillas se tiñan de un color rosáceo que le resulta agradablemente familiar. Ella deja de sostener con sus dedos la máscara, que no se desliza descubriendo su rostro ya que él la tiene sujeta por la parte posterior. Al ver que recula, dando un paso hacia atrás, decide que lo mejor es atarla de nuevo. Se siente mal, pero no quiere incomodarla, mucho menos presionarla._

_A Edgeshot siempre le ha gustado ser pragmático. Ella lo sabe porque le conoce desde hace años. Sin embargo, nunca suele ser tan directo. Siempre escucha, siempre se mantiene en silencio elaborando un mapa mental de lo que piensa su contraparte. Es un héroe de acción, pero también un ninja que se mueve con cautela hasta que ve el momento más indicado para actuar._

_-Mira… No es la estabilidad lo que me preocupa, ni siquiera que la gente sepa que hay algo entre nosotros. –Al ver su expresión, decide puntualizar. –Ya sé que eres celoso de tu intimidad y siempre lo voy a respetar. –Su expresión se vuelve estoica. Prefiere escuchar lo que tiene que decir antes de sacar una conclusión equivocada. _

_-¿Entonces? –Esquiva su mirada mostrando que para ella es difícil afrontar esa conversación._

_-No quiero que mis acciones como héroe se vean afectadas por lo que siento. ¿Qué pasaría si en una batalla tengo que decidir entre salvarte a ti o salvar a un civil? Nuestro código especifica que la seguridad de los civiles son la prioridad. –A una parte de él le molesta que piense así; no obstante, siente que nunca la ha querido tanto. No puede dejar de sentir cierto orgullo por haberse enamorado de una mujer así. –No puedo dejar que mis decisiones se vean condicionadas por mis sentimientos. –Su mirada refleja un dolor que detesta. Finalmente le da la espalda y musita un ronco: -Lo siento. _

_Por supuesto que la entiende, pero no se ha debatido durante meses en qué hacer al respecto con ella para que todo acabe así. Ha tomado la decisión de arriesgarse y dejar de lado el miedo a salir herido. Siempre ha protegido su corazón como si fuera una figurita de papel._

_Ambos chocan cuando Edgeshot usa su quirk para aparecer delante de ella. No se lo va a poner tan fácil, al fin y al cabo, siempre le han gustado los retos._

_-Confío en ti, Ryuko. Sé que nunca dejarías que nuestra relación afectara a tus decisiones como héroe profesional porque eres la mejor heroína que conozco. –La mira con una tierna devoción que jamás ha sentido por nadie. Es su expresión y no sus palabras lo que le hace dudar. Acaricia su rostro y con su otra mano hace el solemne gesto shinobi que siempre le ha caracterizado. –Doy mi palabra de ninja que, si la situación que planteas tuviera lugar, mis acciones como héroe no se verían comprometidas. _

_-No me preocupan tus acciones, Shinya, me preocupan las mías. –Admite con franqueza evidenciando que sus sentimientos son fuertes. Si Edgeshot hubiera tenido sus 26 años se habría sentido frustrado y dolido, pero por suerte, ha adquirido la experiencia necesaria para comprender sus inseguridades y empatizar con sus miedos._

_-Entonces estás dejando que los villanos ganen. –Acarició su mejilla con el lateral del pulgar en un gesto suave para reconfortarla. -Los héroes luchamos contra el mal. Si dejas que ese miedo a no actuar como héroe afecte a tu vida, estás concediéndole una victoria a los villanos contra los que luchas. –Ella agachó la cabeza levemente. –Créeme, sé bien de lo que hablo. Llevo 15 años luchando contra mi humanidad. –Levantó su mentón para que le mirara. –De hecho, han hecho falta varias reprimendas de Jeanist para convencerme de que tenía que besarte. –Al fin una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la heroína._

_-¿Estás seguro?_

_-No he estado tan seguro de algo desde que decidí convertirme en héroe. –Su expresión se relaja al ver que parece sincero. Es de las pocas personas que sabe ver detrás de su máscara. –Y si en algún momento tienes que debatirte entre salvar al actual héroe número 4 o salvar a un completo desconocido, no te culparé porque sé que es tu obligación moral y actuaré de igual manera si se me presentara el caso, pero has de saber que alcanzaría mi plus ultra tratando de salvaros a los dos._

_-¿Ser tan convincente viene con el título de héroe número 4? –Que se permita bromear es un buen síntoma de que todo va a estar bien._

_-Es una habilidad oculta que se desbloquea al llegar al top 5. –Replica con humor. Le encanta verla reír. -¿Y bien, heroína dragón? ¿Puedo besarte ya?_

* * *

El recuerdo de ese primer beso permanece fresco en la memoria de Edgeshot. Pese a que se niega a admitirlo, es perfectamente consciente de por qué ha acudido a su memoria.

Gracias a su rapidez no tarda en llegar al lugar de la batalla. Ryukyu aprisiona al Nomu con sus fauces mientras Hawks le acuchilla con sus plumas. Nejire le informa de que el Nomu es capaz de absorber todo tipo de daño o impacto. Intenta penetrar en el villano, pero es inútil.

-¿Puedes provocarle algún tipo de aneurisma? –Pregunta Hawks. Edgeshot nunca lo ha intentado y sabe que no es legal, pero no tienen otra opción. Han tardado al menos media hora en poder retenerle. –Ryukyu, intenta abrirle la boca. –El dragón obedece haciendo uso de sus garras y toda su fuerza. Edgeshot se introduce por la boca del Nomu y en lugar de jugar con sus entrañas para noquearle, lo hace con su cerebro. Funciona.

-Aquí Edgeshot, necesitamos que se ponga al Nomu bajo custodia. No sabemos si puede despertar. -No tienen tiempo de celebrar. Una explosión se oye a lo lejos.

-Voy a asistir a Endeavor. –Las palabras de Ryukyu hacen que se estremezca. Está agotada y herida como para hacerle frente a otro enemigo de gran poder. Ha estado luchando demasiado tiempo contra el Nomu.

-Yo también.

-¡No! –Los dos le cuestionan con la mirada. Su preocupación por Ryukyu no puede nublar su juicio de héroe. –Hawks, no tienes ni la mitad de tus plumas. En tu estado no puedes ayudarle a luchar contra Dabi. –Apunta manteniendo la calma.

-Eres el número 4, no puedes darme órdenes. –Replica desafiante con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Él, como siempre, opta por una diplomática lógica.

-El escuadrón de Jeanist y Eraserhead necesita ser protegido. Ryukyu tiene buena resistencia al fuego, deja que sea ella quien asista a Endeavor. –Sin mediar palabra, Hawks sale volando en dirección al helicóptero. Cruza una mirada con Ryukyu, que asiente con firmeza.

-Deja que vaya contigo Ryukyu-san. Mantendré las llamaradas de Dabi a raya con mis ondas de choque. –La confianza que Ryukyu tiene en su aprendiz debe ser enorme, porque no se lo piensa y la deja montarse en su lomo antes de emprender su vuelo.

-Aquí, Jeanist. Necesitamos refuerzos. -Edgeshot se dispone a ir en su ayuda cuando nota una presencia que le hace ponerse en guardia. El polvo oculta la figura y unos golpes secos que parecen palmadas resuenan en el lugar.

-¿Quién habría pensado que un quirk como el tuyo podría ser tan conveniente? –La fría voz resuena en su cabeza. ¿Dónde la ha escuchado antes? Entonces, cuando el polvo se disipa, descubre de quién se trata.

-No es posible… -No da crédito a lo que sus ojos grisáceos están viendo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. –Edgeshot no lo duda y se dirige a su intercom. -No pude prever que mataras a mi alta gama tan fácilmente...

-Aquí Edgeshot: All for One ha escapado del Tártaro. Está en la misma posición que el Nomu.

-Aunque ahora somos más fuertes y en el lado de los héroes pocas cosas han cambiado… -Edgeshot cierra los puños con tanta fuerza que la piel de sus nudillos se vuelve blanca. Una gota de sudor se resbala por su frente y sus cejas se fruncen hacia abajo. –Aunque si hay algo que sí ha cambiado es tu debilidad. ¿Cierto, Edgeshot? –Edgeshot hace uso de su quirk para repeler el posible ataque, pero lo que All for One hace es disparar un cañonazo al aire. -¿Podrás salvarlas a ambas?

Un fuerte rugido que suena como un aterrador lamento provoca que mire al cielo para comprobar que un dragón está cayendo en picado junto a una persona. Sin pensarlo dos veces Edgeshot se lanza en su dirección a toda velocidad.

-Ryukyu está cayendo. ¡Necesito refuerzos ya! –Sin embargo, sabe que todos están demasiado lejos, en la otra punta de la ciudad. "Vamos, transfórmate". -Eraser, si tienes visual anula su quirk. –Salta de tejado en tejado acercándose a su posición e impulsándose hacia arriba. Su sentido común le dice que Eraserhead no va a poder desactivar el quirk de Ryukyu desde tan lejos. Y aunque pudiese, en un fugaz vistazo puede ver que el helicóptero está siendo atacado.

La gravedad hace que el cuerpo inconsciente de Nejire-chan caiga varios metros por encima del de Ryukyu. Cuando logra llegar, las dos heroínas están demasiado cerca del suelo así que no le queda otra alternativa que esquivar el pesado cuerpo del dragón y capturar en sus brazos a Nejire-chan. Todo ha sido cuestión de segundos. Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de intentar contrarrestar la velocidad a la que cae Ryukyu que impacta contra el suelo provocando un montón de daños a su alrededor. Edgeshot se aferra al cuerpo de Nejire-chan y con su bufanda compensa la velocidad a la que la chica caía y aterrizan sin complicaciones sobre un montón de escombros.

La muchacha tose por culpa de la gran nube de polvo levantado por la colisión. Tiene una fea herida en el costado y una brecha en la cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunta con un tono gélido en su voz. Ella gime de dolor.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Edgeshot le tapa las vías respiratorias con su bufanda para que el polvo no le afecte. Ni siquiera es capaz de responderle. -¿Y Ryukyu-san? –Su pregunta es respondida cuando el polvo se disipa y deja al descubierto la figura de un dragón malherido. Pese a sus heridas, la muchacha se zafa de su agarre y corre desesperada hacia su mentora. –¡Ryukyu! Despierta, por favor. –Pone la mano en el hocico y sus ojos recorren su cuerpo.

-Aquí Edgeshot, necesito ayuda médica urgente. –Su voz tiembla casi tanto como sus piernas. Ha vivido situaciones así cientos de veces, pero hoy es diferente. -Hay un héroe herido de gravedad y otro con heridas considerables. –Apenas hay sangre, solo una mancha oscura similar a una quemadura en el pecho del dragón. –¿Ryukyu? -Toca las duras escamas del dragón, esperanzado de que la hayan protegido de recibir daños fatales. El ojo del dragón se abre lentamente, quedando entreabierto.

-¿Y Nejire? –Al escuchar su débil voz, la chica le empuja a un lado y entre lágrimas abraza la cabeza del dragón.

-Estoy bien, Edgeshot me salvó. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estás sangrando. –Apunta al ver la brecha.

-No es nada, debes preocuparte por ti. Los sanitarios están de camino. Te vas a poner bien, ¿verdad, Edgeshot-san? –Ryukyu no dice nada y simplemente cierra el ojo con calma.

-¡Oye! ¡No puedes dormirte! –Exclama el ninja sin pensar. Ryukyu abre los ojos.

-Sí, debes aguantar en tu forma dragón lo más que puedas hasta que llegue el equipo médico. – Edgeshot entiende al instante que no va a aguantar mucho. La joven todavía se aferra a la cabeza y cuello de Ryukyu.

-Nejire-chan, ¿puedes dejarnos un momento? –Nejire parece no comprender su petición hasta que con ojos brillantes logra matizar un: –Por favor. –La chica se retira dándoles algo de espacio.

Por el intercomunicador se oye como Aizawa solicita la retirada. Al parecer, las plumas de Hawks se han agotado y Gran Torino ha caído. Edgeshot traga saliva. No sabe qué decir o si va a poder decirlo. En los ojos del dragón se refleja la tristeza por la pérdida del viejo héroe.

-Lo siento, no aguanto más. –Reconoce con pesar y Edgeshot teme que esa sea la última vez que va a ver al imponente y hermoso dragón rosáceo. La figura del dragón se convierte en una mucho más pequeña. Edgeshot la sostiene entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado. –Hola.

-Hola. –Responde con los ojos vidriosos. Ella le dedica una suave sonrisa.

-Gracias por salvar a Nejire.

-Es mi deber, ¿recuerdas? –La acuna entre sus brazos con cariño.

-La palabra de un ninja, ¿eh? –Su voz suena cada vez más débil. Al toser escupe sangre. Edgeshot la limpia con su bufanda. En la tela se mezclan los dos matices de rojo. –No puedo moverme. –Ahora que está en su forma humana puede apreciar que un hilo de sangre sale de su oído, manchando uno de sus pendientes. Es una señal inequívoca de que hay daños internos. –Tranquilo, no me duele nada. –Esas son las palabras que hacen que sea incapaz de contener las lágrimas. –Hey… Todo va a estar bien. ¿Vale?

No es verdad. No va a estarlo. Siente que sin ella no estará bien nunca. Siente que los malos han ganado y que no tienen oportunidad contra ellos.

Por el intercom oye que All for One ha desaparecido con el Nomu. Le quita el suyo a Ryukyu y también la diadema en forma de garra. No quiere que oiga más noticias, solo quiere ver esas pupilas delgadas que tanto le gustan y abrazarla.

-Hasta después de caer cientos de metros te ves preciosa. –Acaricia su rostro esforzándose para que su voz vuelva a sonar como siempre, porque sabe que a ella le encanta. Verla reír provoca un nuevo sollozo.

Se percata de que Kamui y Mount Lady acaban de llegar a las inmediaciones. Nejire ha tomado la iniciativa de acercarse para informarles del estado de su jefa. Al ver sus expresiones desconsoladas, Edgeshot les hace un gesto para que sepan que no se puede hacer nada.

-Shinya… No me arrepiento de haberte escuchado. –Las lágrimas se precipitan empapando su cara. –No me gusta verte llorar, prefiero verte sonreír… -Capta la indirecta y se desabrocha la máscara para descubrir su rostro.

-Te prometo que todo va a estar bien. –La sostiene entre sus brazos ignorando todo el jaleo que empieza a formarse a su alrededor. El equipo médico ignora las peticiones de sus dos compañeros e insiste en sancionarle si no coopera, dado que se está saltando el protocolo. Es entonces cuando Kamui hace crecer una enredadera alrededor de la pareja que les protege y les da algo de intimidad. Deja abierta la parte de arriba para que entre la luz y no queden a oscuras. Ryukyu sonríe al ver crecer unas bonitas rosas.

-Es bonito para una última cita.

-Para nosotros nunca será la última. –Estira su mano y corta una rosa que le entrega como regalo. Vuelve a ver sus dientes afilados. Un peculiar rasgo que en ella queda perfecto.

-Me gustan más las que me haces de papel… -Bromea enternecida.

Vuelve a limpiar el hilo de sangre que se escapa de su boca. A pesar de moverse a la velocidad del sonido, se siente tan lento como el pulso de Ryukyu. Quiere decirle demasiadas cosas y se le acaba el tiempo, así que opta por condensarlo en una frase tan sincera como sus lágrimas.

-Ryuko… Te amo.

-Yo también te amo héroe ninja… ¿Puedes besarme ya? –Intenta que su sonrisa sea natural y no se vea triste antes de darle un lento beso. Ryukyu pone sus últimas fuerzas en entregarse a ese último beso con sabor a sal.

Llega un momento en el que deja de corresponderle, y en sus brazos siente como el corazón de Ryuko Tatsuma deja de latir.

No es consciente de cuánto tiempo pasa abrazando su cuerpo sin vida hasta que oye sobrevolar un helicóptero. Tumba su cuerpo en el suelo con delicadeza y antes de depositar la diadema de la heroína dragón sobre el regazo de ésta, se despide dándole un beso en la frente. Se la ve completamente en paz y una serena sonrisa queda grabada en su rostro.

Edgeshot usa su quirk para salir del improvisado cubículo que se ha convertido en una tumba. Ni siquiera le importa dar a conocer su rostro, así que arroja su máscara a un lado. Varios héroes presentes interrumpen a los médicos que les están atendiendo para acercarse. Sus ojos grises hablan por él haciendo que todos agachen sus cabezas. Nejire se echa a llorar desconsolada y se postra de rodillas para mostrar su respeto. Kamui es el primero en imitarla y poco a poco, todos, héroes, policías y civiles, le rinden respeto a la heroína caída.

Miruko le da un puñetazo al suelo descargando su rabia. Por mucho que vaya de dura, las lágrimas se asoman en sus ojos rojizos. Por su parte, Mount Lady, Crust y Fatgum son incapaces de contenerlas. Suneater se arrodilla al lado de Nejire-chan y tímidamente pone una mano temblorosa en su hombro para reconfortarla. Manual, que acaba de llegar tras extinguir las llamas del duelo de fuego, se quita el casco mostrando su pesar.

Una pequeña pluma roja cae desde el cielo, posándose a los pies de las ramas. Hawks se ha acercado en uno de los helicópteros y, tras asegurarse de que Endeavor está bien y ser informado de que Dabi ha escapado, se arrodilla desde lo alto de una azotea cercana.

Siempre se decía que Ryukyu le gustaba a todo el mundo. Su fuerza, humildad y gentileza siempre la acercaron a los ciudadanos y al resto de héroes. Mientras tanto, los equipos de rescate continúan su trabajo y los médicos atienden a las víctimas, dejándoles un momento de paz a los héroes que lloran la muerte de una amiga porque, aunque para ellos el tiempo parece detenerse, las heridas siguen doliendo y el resto del mundo continúa con sus vidas.

Un mundo que para Edgeshot era un lugar peor después de aquel día, debido a que había perdido a uno de sus héroes más grandes y nobles. Pero eso no era nada en comparación a lo que había perdido Shinya Kamihara.

Allí, sin máscara, con el rastro del dolor en su cara y de pie, rodeado por un montón de héroes arrodillados, recuerda que hay una razón por la cual los héroes profesionales no deben enamorarse entre ellos. Ahora comprende lo estúpida que es esa razón. Y aunque lo daría todo por recuperar a Ryukyu, no se arrepiente de amarla ni de aquel primer beso que cambió su vida.

* * *

_Por favor, no olvides dejar un review. _

_¡Plus Ultra!_


End file.
